Hard Times
by Meggiemoo10
Summary: Finished. What if you were not your self and you let your emotions take control of your mind? Izumi has lost a lot of things maybe even her hope, but fortunately not her friends. Some kozumi. Plz Read & Review. No Flames!
1. The shooting

Chapter 1- The shooting  
  
Izumi phone call, it's Takuya. Thanks Mom. Izumi: Hey Takuya. Takuya: Hi Izumi. Can you come meet us at the park in about ten minutes? I already called everybody else and they said they would. Izumi: Sure, I'll be there. Takuya: Great! Izumi: Bye. Takuya: See ya!  
  
I wonder why he wants everyone to go to the park. I hope nothing bad happened. No it's probably just another one of Takuya's little meetings.  
  
"Mom I'm going to the park", Izumi shouted down the hall. Be careful and be back before dark. "Don't worry", Izumi said running out the door. Maybe I will take a little walk before I make dinner, thought Mrs. Mikuo. (Her last name is not Orimoto because she got remarried to Mr. Mikuo).  
  
I wonder where Izumi is. "She's already five minutes late", said Tommy. "I know, Izumi's usually the one five minutes early", JP said with a little concern. Izumi then went from a fast jog to a run, but she suddenly stopped abruptly. There was a soft scream coming from behind her. It was Mrs. Mikuo Izumi's mom. The others heads shot up and they started running toward the scream.  
  
Izumi started running the opposite direction she had been going before. She turned the corner and her look of worry turned into horror. She saw her mother covered in blood and a there was a man standing over her with a gun in his hand. It was Izumi's step dad. Suddenly he started to chase after Izumi and shot her in the shoulder. She ran around the corner and she then waited until he came and kicked him in the shin. He fell to the sidewalk dropping the gun. Izumi grabbed it. She shouted GO TO HELL!!! Then she shout him it the head. By then the police had got there and started to put them in the ambulance. Takuya and the others finally came round the corner just in time to see a blonde girl be carted away to the hospital.  
  
They told the police officer that they knew Izumi. So he gave them all a ride to the hospital. On the way there in the police car it was dead silent. Don't die Izumi, I haven't even told you how I really feel yet, thought Koji. You can't die Izumi I still need to get to know better, thought Kouichi. Wa aaaaa don't die your like a sister to me, thought Tommy. If you die who will boss me around, thought Takuya. Izumi don't die we have to get married first and who will reject me now (probably everyone).Wait. maybe you have amnesia and I can say that you are my girlfriend and we can get married and then we I could blab ba blaaa ba blaa and bla. I'm truly sorry that your friend got hurt, said the officer. WE'RE HERE, shrieked Tommy as he flew out of the car. Then they all ran inside.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's the end of chapter one. This is my first kozumi fic so if you don't like it so far you should probably stop now. Since school has started it might be a while before chapter 2, Okay. I know you probably think that Izumi would never say go to hell to anyone, but she so post to be really mad alright. Tell me what you think of it so far k. Is it good or bad. Oh and this story takes place like a year after they return from the digital world. Sorry it was kind of short, but thanks for reading anyway. 


	2. Saying good bye

Chapter 2- Saying good bye  
  
They went to the front desk to find out what room Izumi was in. "Room 202", said the women at the front desk. "Thank you", they all said. While the others were making there way up the stairs to the second floor, a nurse was patching Izumi's wound on her shoulder (the others don't know she only got shot in the shoulder). Izumi woke up to see all her friends staring at her. Her dull green eyes then started to look at them with no emotion what so ever. Suddenly she remembered what had happened earlier. Her eyes widened and she shot out of the hospital bed. Then soon was out the door. "Izumi wait", shouted Takuya. Izumi ignored him and ran in the room next door where her mom should have been, but instead there was a man sitting on the bed like he was waiting for her.  
  
"Where's my mom", Izumi said almost in a whisper. "I'm afraid she didn't make it", said the man looking sorry for her. Izumi looked at the man in disbelief. Slowly tears stared to drop to the sea foam green and white tiled floor. "I'm sorry but since you have no family here in Japan you must move back to Italy", said the man. "Have your things packed by tomorrow so I can take you to the air port", he said walking out the door as the others walked slowly in. "Izumi are you OK?" asked Tommy softly. Izumi turned around and gave him a small sad smile, that didn't last very long because she soon thought of what that man had just told her.  
  
Izumi walked past them and down the hall. Takuya started to try to catch up with her, but Koji quickly grabbed his arm preventing him from following. "Leave her alone right now okay, she has a lot on her mind", said Koji sternly. "B. but", Takuya stuttered. Alright but later I'm going to try to talk to her ok.  
  
Izumi walked on the sidewalk trying to avoid the spot were her mom and step dad had died earlier that day. Her head was faced down toward the cement as she tried to remember what life was like when she didn't have friends, which was before she had gone to the digital world. I wonder if that's the only way for me to make friends is to spend every waking moment with them for a really long time. She unlocked the front door and went inside. By now she had packed her stuff and headed to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. When she got there she saw that her mom had started it earlier and it had boiled over all on the floor. Izumi tuned off the stove and there was a knock on the door. She stepped over the mess to the door. She opened it to see Takuya and JP with flowers. JP gave the bouquet to her and left so Takuya could talk with her alone. She then let him inside and muttered sarcastically under her breath, "just in time to help me clean up the kitchen".  
  
"Here's a wash cloth", said Izumi as she tossed it to him. "This place looks like a disaster zone", Takuya said as he walked into the kitchen. What happened? "It boiled over", she said sadly. Why'd you come? To try and make you feel better of coarse. You're a good friend Takuya; I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you too, but we'll visit. I promise. Thanks Takuya. "Bye Izumi", he said once they were all done cleaning up. Bye Takuya. She climbed into bed saying to herself I'll miss them all of them.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well that was chapter two. I think it is a lot better than chapter one. I'm amazed I found time to write this so quickly, but with homework I doubt that # three will be as good. Hope you like it and I'm sorry that so far it's more of just an Izumi fic than a Kozumi fic. Near the end there will be more Kozumi. Have a nice day. 


	3. Going home or leaving home?

Chapter 3- Going home or leaving home?  
  
The early morning sun light filled the whole room. Izumi sat up and started to get dressed. She took out some cereal and ate it quickly. She grabbed her luggage. Then sat out on the porch and just waited for the man to come and pick her up to go to the airport. She didn't even know who he was, but she didn't really care at the moment. Right now she was thinking only about her friends and how lonely she will be without them. It started to rain and she leaned back on the front door.  
  
"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye", said a deep voice coming from out of the rain. Izumi looked up and smiled seeing Koji standing in the rain near her. "The others are on their way here", Koji said. Before he knew it Izumi started hugging him tightly and to her surprise he hugged her back. The others showed up and they said their goodbyes. A car pulled into her drive way, the man got out and started to put her things in the back seat without saying a single word. They all promised they would see her again and she got it the passenger seat. The man took the wheel and backed out. As they drove away Tommy said, "She looks so sad even when she smiles now". "Do you really think we'll see her again"? Tommy asked. "What kind of question is that, of coarse we will", said Takuya surly.  
  
They reached the airport and the man said that there was a privet jet waiting for her. Then he gave her a plane ticket. Izumi took her suitcase out of the back and the car drove away. Who is that guy? Izumi gave her ticket to the person. She got on the jet and saw that there was only her, the pilot, and the co pilot. She took a seat and they lifted slowly off the ground. It stopped raining and the sun came out of hiding behind the clouds. Izumi got out her CD player and put on the head phones. She fell asleep, but suddenly woke up a few hours later by the plane going out of control! She ran to the front to see what was going on. The pilots had lost control and got knocked out!  
  
The jet was going down and she did not know how to fly. She grabbed three parachutes and the pictures of her friends and family. Then she quickly put the parachutes on the pilots and her. She jumped out the door holding on to them. Then one by one she started opening the parachutes then pushing them away and opening the next. The plane crashed in a field nearby and exploded.  
  
"Well at least we're in Italy. I think", said Izumi kind of unsure of her self. "Yep we're in Italy alright, but we have to get my friend to a hospital", said the pilot. They walked to the nearest town. "This is my home town", said Izumi. "Great where's the hospital"? asked the pilot. "I think it's about 20 minutes from here", said Izumi. "This is where I leave you then", the pilot said. They went the opposite direction and finally Izumi reached her dad's mansion (her dads rich). As she walked up to the gate she thought life can't get any worse. That's what she thinks. Don, don, don.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter four coming soon. Hope you like it so far and please, please tell me what you think. I am rather proud of it myself. Also tell me if I made spelling hirers and stuff like that. Sorry if all the chapters are short, but a lot of stuff happens. Thanks. 


	4. Different surroundings

Chapter 4- Different surroundings  
  
Mr. Orimoto you have a visitor. I don't have any appointments today. "Tell them to go away they don't deserve to talk to me", said Mr. Orimoto very annoyed. "I believe this person does", said the butler. "How dare you talk to me like that, but who is it anyway?" asked Mr. Orimoto as he took a drink of wine. Your daughter sir. Mr. O. (Mr. Orimoto) suddenly spit out all of the liquid that was in his mouth all over the butler. "That's a good one, don't do that ever again or your fired", said Mr. O. looking at the stain on the carpet. I'm not kidding sir. Whhhaat!!! She would only come here if something really horrible happened.  
  
God, that pilot was so straight forward it got on my nerves thought Izumi as she walked up to the front door. Just as she was about to hit the doorbell the door flung open. She met her dad's worried face. "What happened?" he asked. "Well that a nice greeting", Izumi said sarcastically. Why are you here? Umm. mom died.  
  
"Hey guys did you see the news this morning?" asked Takuya. "No" they all said. "Why, what happened?" asked Kouichi. "Izumi's plane crashed in a field in Italy", Takuya said sadly. "Is she alright?" asked Tommy and JP nervously. "I don't know, they haven't found any bodies and if she's not dead she is probably at her dad's house", said Takuya. "She is fine", said Koji. How do you know? "I heard it on the radio; the pilot said she's the one who saved them it the crash", Koji said. "Few", shied Tommy.  
  
"I'll escort you to your room miss", said the butler. "That's okay, really I remember where it is and aren't butler's shirts usually white not red?" Izumi said slowly. Izumi sat down on her new/old bed. Goss this house is so different now Izumi thought out loud. Dad has not changed at all still caught in his work, fed up with people, and counting his money.her thoughts faded while she fell asleep. It had been a long day and she needed a break.  
  
Izumi's P.O.V. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I woke up to knocks on my door. I opened the door to find tons of people staring at me with their mouths hanging open in surprise. Who are all these people? "Wow Izumi you've really changed since I last saw you", said an older woman. Grandma is that you? Yep. Crap, these are all of my relatives and I'm not even dressed. "Come on lets go catch up while we eat breakfast", said one of my little cousins.  
  
Wow I didn't even recognize them. After breakfast I went outside in the back yard to see what had changed there. It's a lot bigger than I remember; now it was as big as the park down the street if that was still there. I noticed some stables in the distance and decided to take a ride. So all of my relatives live here now, I wonder why? There is a lot more to do here now then there was before. I walked inside and got on a horse. As I rode in a nearby field I wondered why my parents split up. Wait If Dad really didn't have time for his family then he does now then I can totally understand why Mom got fed up with him. After riding I decided I would take a walk and get to know my new surroundings and maybe grab a bite to eat. I walked around the neighborhood and ate at some new restaurant. I sat on a bench in the park that surprisingly was still there. I saw some kids playing with their friends and that made me miss Japan even more. Koji, guys I wish I was still there with you.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She misses her friends who wouldn't. Next something really bad happens in chapter 5. I forgot. I don't own digimon frontier. Again, R&R. I think in chapter 6 they will go to the digital world again, but if they don't do not blame me. I just don't know how much I'll stretch out. 


	5. Midnight assassin

Chapter 5- Midnight assassin  
  
By now the sun was setting a beautiful orange pink color. Izumi stood up and walked back to the Orimoto residence the sky starting to dim even more as she went. She said good night to everyone except her father because she thought he might need his alone time right now. She soon fell asleep but was awaken a few hours later. What was that? She sat up scared stiff by what followed next. She heard people yelling, screaming, and shots being fired.  
  
She had promised herself she would never kill or use a gun again because it had ruined her life. The old, terrible memories flashed through her mind like lightning. She slowly opened the door to her bed room, all the others rooms doors were open already. There was no one that she could see and it had gone dead silent. She quickly ran down stairs quietly with a knife just in case. Each step she took she grew even more worried. She stepped on something warm and wet. It was thick red blood. She looked around and saw all the rest of her family dead and some people she didn't recognize. She saw a man walk out of her dad's office with three full bags of money; money and paper deeds fell to the ground then turned red soaking up blood. Click the man cocked the gun and pointed it at Izumi. "So you are the last one; it's a good thing I killed my partners now I get more for myself", said the man full of himself. What a bitch thought Izumi fury building inside her. Before he said one more word Izumi threw the knife at him and it dug into his chest. She dropped to the ground on her hands and knees soaking up thick blood as she realized what she had just done, to him and herself. Just as they both dropped to the floor one because of guilt and the other because of death, sirens approached.  
  
Police broke down the bolted door and saw the horrible sight. That must be the worst part of their job thought Izumi before being loaded into the ambulance. The next few days she spent in the hospital. They next day she was to attend her families funeral. There were only a couple of people that came, probably some old friends of theirs. After all of it was over Izumi picked a flower nearby and squished it tightly in the palm of her hand this symbolizing death then blew it away into the wind as the petals separated then landed on the graves symbolizing freedom. There was silence, there was peace.  
  
For some reason no tears fell to the ground. I'll never forget you my family. She took out a picture of her family. Life would be so much easier if I had never been born there for life would be nothing at all she thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In just one day it seems like she grew up a lot. She sure does spend a bunch of time in the hospital. Chapter 6 is called "God, why me?". I'm sorry but in the next chap they won't go to the digital world like I said. Probably in 7 or 8 though. Tell me if I made any mistakes, thanks. Long live Kozumi! 


	6. God, why me?

Chapter 6- "God, why me?"  
  
Why does my anger always take control over me? thought Izumi. I really don't want to hurt anybody. "God, why me?" Why me?! Izumi thought out loud. Why do these things always happen to me? Why am I always the only survivor? What will become of me? Where will I go? What will I do with a life not worth living? Will I ever see my friends again? Questions kept running thought her mind, even though she knew the answers.  
  
Izumi was flying to an orphanage in Japan to live until someone adopts her. Of course she didn't want to go even if she saw the guys again. She didn't want to start a new life. She didn't want to be adopted. But it didn't really matter anymore she was so depressed that she wanted to go to another place far away to get away from everything. Then it hit her. Duh, the digital world.  
  
No crashes, thank goodness. This flight was much longer than the one to Italy thought Izumi. I must have slept longer than I thought, almost a day when I came from Japan.  
  
Izumi's P.O.V *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I reached the orphanage in Shibuya. The head mistress was nice to me until she found out I used to have a father that was rich. "So you think your better than all of us ehh", she said changing her tone rapidly. "I never said that", I mumbled. "What did you say"? "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!" she yelled in a quiet annoying voice. "This never happens to new comers, but I guess you're the exception", she said paranoid. "Exception to what?" I asked. "Sleeping outside you retched girl", She said satisfied with the punishment. She doesn't know I slept outside almost every day in the digital world I thought while heading outside. It wasn't too bad out there.  
  
Later while looking up at the stars in the sky I got thirsty. I went inside and it started to rain. I looked in the fridge, there was some juice. I took it out and the mistress turned on the light. She grabbed the juice carton then hit me hard on the face. "Think you're good enough to have juice go get water. I went to the sink after getting a cup. She grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Go get it outside. I looked at the gutter leaking and water dripping down.  
  
I went out the door and she slammed it behind me. I went over to the dripping gutter and held my cup under it. Is the rest of my life going to be like this? No! I have to get to the digital world.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mean lady huh? Well that's it for chapter six. I'll write seven as soon as I can. Tell me if I made any errors. Thanx. 


	7. The jump

Chapter 7- The jump  
  
Lunch time!!! "Great I'm starving", said Izumi relieved. She ran into the lunch room and was about to sit in the last space on the bench when she was knocked to the ground by some fat kid about two years younger than her. "Mom says you have to eat on the ground today", said the boy. He's even bigger than JP thought Izumi. "I'll be 12 in a week", he said. "Your pretty tall for an eight year old", said the boy rudely. Izumi stood up and looked down at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Fight, fight, fight", yelled the other kids. "For your information I'll be 14 tomorrow", shouted Izumi right in fatso's face.  
  
"You're the oldest kid here, but I can take you", said the fatty. "Bring it on", Izumi said confidently.  
  
He swung at her but was to slow. Izumi ducked and kicked his feet from under him. He fell to the ground and started to cry. The mistress came in and saw her son on the floor. She went over to Izumi and started squeezing her arm and pulling her into the kitchen. There were pots on the stove burners. The mistress was about to scream at me when she spotted them and smiled evilly.  
  
She took the pots and put them on the counter, then dragged Izumi over to the stove. Suddenly she put Izumi's hands on the hot burners, Izumi screamed! She ran to the sink and turned on the water unfortunately the water was set on hot. "Outside, remember?" said the head mistress.  
  
Izumi ran outside and stuck her hands in a cool puddle let over from the rain. Then she went inside and was immediately locked in a room. "Damn, my hands hurt", said Izumi out loud. She had been in there a while. By now it was dark.  
  
I have to get out of this dump. She pried the locked window open. All right, now I can go get something to eat.  
  
The mistress heard Izumi jump out the window. "Just great I thumped", said Izumi. The mistress looked around the corner to see Izumi getting up and start running away. If she tells anyone about me then I'm ruined thought the mistress as she chased after Izumi. A few minutes later. Tommy looked out his window to see Izumi wiz by. Tommy hesitated then ran out the door after Izumi. Izumi was trapped the only way out would be to jump off the bridge and risk death. "Don't do it", Tommy shouted! "I'll never forget you Tom--m-y", Izumi said as she fell backward, down closer to the water. "Izumi.no", Tommy whispered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Will she live? If she didn't it wouldn't be a very good story then, would it. Chapter eight they go to the digital for sure. Well, gotta go. 


	8. A familiar place

Chapter 8- A familiar place  
  
It was a wonderful sensation falling though mid air and just enjoying the warm air going through your hair. Until you hit the ice cold water.  
  
Izumi cut the warm air and woke up the cool, dark water.  
  
Phone call Tommy: Koji, help! We have to have a meeting in the park right now! Koji: Tommy, it's already 10:00, what could be so important tha. Koji got interrupted. Tommy: Please it's really important. It's about Izumi, she's here. I mean she was here. Koji: What do you mean she's here? What are you talking about? Tommy: Never mind that. Just be there in a few minutes! Then he hung up. So he call everyone else.  
  
The park  
"So what's up Tommy?" asked Kouichi. "Fifteen minutes ago I saw Izumi running away from some woman by my house. So nature rally I followed after them. A least until we reached the bridge. Then the strange woman cornered her. Izumi looked down at the water below. Then she said she would never forget me and fell purposely backwards into the freezing cold water."  
  
The bridge  
WHAT!!!!!!! They all screamed. "There is only a small chance that she would survive", said JP depressingly. "Don't say that I know she's alive", Takuya said. They walked slowly to the spot where Izumi had jumped. Koji bent down and picked up a pink and dark purple hat. "Izumi's hat", said Takuya.  
  
The next day  
Izumi quietly opened her eyes to see that she was on the shore. Was this all a dream she asked herself, but when she saw the burn marks on her hands she knew it wasn't. She tried to put the previous day behind her and get a new outfit before she went to the digital world. She walked to the mall and bought an emerald colored halter top with a pair of cute flare jean pants, some white running shoes, and a gold scrunchy for her long hair. She went to Shibuya station and got a ticket with the last of her money. She changed in the bathroom into her new clothes. She ran into the elevator with old change of clothes accidentally dropping one of her socks. She reached the bottom and got onto the train. It moved and disappeared into the darkness. Izumi's cell phone changed into a detector. Ophanimon's voice came on and said this. We have been waiting for you.  
  
Meanwhile the guys were in the station trying to decide where to go for the day when JP saw Izumi's sock on the floor near the elevator. "Do think she's still alive", said Tommy picking up the sock. Then Takuya and Koji looked at the elevator then at each other. "Do think she went to the digital world again?" Takuya asked Koji. Koji shook his head. They then all crammed into the elevator and Kouichi pressed the down button.  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon", Izumi squealed running to them and hugging them!  
  
As they reached the bottom and the door opened the last train was already starting to move. All of them started running after it and all of them made it on except Kouichi. "Bro", called Koji as they moved further and further away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They finally reached the digital world but leaving Kouichi behind. The only reason I didn't want Kouichi in this half of the story is because Koji paid a lot more attention to Kouichi in the series than to Izumi after he found Kouichi. And I did not want it to be like he didn't care about his brother, but then I didn't want it to be like he didn't care about Izumi. If you know what I mean and it's not that I don't like Kouichi because I do so don't take it the wrong way. I think this is the longest chapter so far. Do they ever meet up with Izumi again? I can't believe I found time to write half the story in a month. 


	9. Why did I come here?

Chapter 9- Why did I come here?  
  
"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all", said Tommy. "It's a bit more peaceful than when we left I think, to bad Kouichi isn't here he would in joy this", said Koji disappointed. "Let's go find Izumi now, she can't be too far off", said JP changing the subject. "Wouldn't it be easier to split up and meet back here before dark", said Takuya. They all agreed and ran off in separate directions.  
  
Meanwhile at Bokomon's village everyone was either meeting Izumi for the first time or getting reacquainted. Soon the digimon started to clear and go inside their small houses because it was starting to get dark.  
  
No luck? They all asked each other as they came closer to the spot at the train station where they said they would meet.  
  
Devimon flu and landed one foot down then the other and started to walk silently into the village.  
  
The group heard some screams coming from the village.  
  
"We forgot all about Bokomon's village, how could we be so stupid!!?" said JP franticly. They bolted toward the village.  
  
What am I supposed do? I promised myself I wouldn't kill much less hurt anyone badly anymore, Izumi asked herself. Suddenly everything was quiet. "He's vanished" said Bokomon. "Who?" asked Neemon stupidly. Out of nowhere whooshed Devimon and tried to attack Izumi.  
  
The others were a few feet out of the village when they heard a scream that probably could break glass. Izumi!!!  
  
Izumi scrambled out into the woods with Devimon crackly evilly then disappearing into thin air.  
  
The others came into the village. "We're too late", said Tommy. "Bokomon, Neemon are you alright?" asked Takuya. "I think the only thing hurt is my pride", said Bokomon. "And our houses", squeaked Neemon. "I'm glad no one got seriously hurt", said Koji. "Wait, you guys are here too, wow", said Neemon. "You nincompoop", shouted Bokomon while snapping his pants.  
  
What am I doing here? Izumi asked herself. She kept running until her side hurt and she reached the side of a cliff. The calm ocean below reflecting the three moons almost as if they were under the clear waters. She sat under the soft bluish yellow light and silently fell asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
There isn't that much violence or action in this chapter but a few people told me to make it happier. I shall try my best. 


	10. Missed you

Chapter 10- Missed you  
  
"It's too late right now, we'll search for her first thing in the morning", said Takuya. Everyone agreed. "Hey Bokomon, which direction did she run in?" asked JP. I'm not quite sure, ask Neemon. "She went that way, no that way, it has to be that way, naw I'm sure it was that way", said Neemon. "You idiot you don't even remember", yelled Bokomon getting ready to snap his pants when Tommy asked. "But Bokomon you didn't remember either doesn't that make you an idiot too?" Aahhh, Bokomon hesitated. Everyone's sweat dropped. Let's get some sleep, but when he said that everyone had already crashed accept Koji who was gazing up at the stars blankly as if in deep thought.  
  
The sun rose making the sky a bright orange color. Everyone was anxious to start looking for Izumi. "Koji you go straight ahead. Tommy and I will go to the right. JP, you, Bokomon & Neemon go to the far left", commanded Takuya. They all sprinted into the trees and started looking around.  
  
Koji had been walking for about an hour now with no one and nothing to show for it. He came to the edge of the forest into a clearing and he saw a beautiful blonde girl that he had missed since before she got into the car and drove away. He over heard her talking to herself about not knowing why she was still alive while swinging her legs off the side of the cliff. "You know life is what you make it", Koji said softly so not to startle her.  
  
Unfortunately it didn't work quite to his plan. She stood up and tried to turn around so quickly that she lost her balance. Lucky for her, Koji was one of the fastest runners on the soccer team.  
  
He caught her just in time. He held her close the whole time she was getting calmed down. "I missed you", she said calmly. He just smiled, but she knew what he was trying to say. I miss you too; he thought more than you'll ever know. "Now what were you saying?" she asked. "I'll tell you on the way back if you'll come. Alright.  
  
"If you think life is terrible it will be. If you think your life is so wonder it will be. See it's what your feelings reflect. So if you are feeling happy then you'll think your life is happy", Koji explained. Izumi stared at him. What?!! Nothing I just had no idea you were so insightful. How can I think my life is good when it's one of the worst in the world? Come on it can't be that bad. But it is every time I think about it I just want to sit down and cry. What could have happened for it to be that bad, I mean I know your mother died but. he got cut off. Don't you understand I've killed people and by doing that I don't even deserve to live, I don't even want to live, I have nobody. My whole family is dead and it's all because of me. Is that how you coped with it he asked pointing down at her hands, looking concerned. She held them up looking at the burn marks and she shook her head no. Good he said relieved. It was silent for a while as they secretly thought about each other. I wish she'd smile more she looks prettier when she does smile thought Koji. Then out of no where Izumi started hugging him tightly. Koji stiffened. Thanks for everything she said gratefully. Your welcome he said. Koji wanted to hug her back but for some odd reason he could not.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This chapter had a lot more talking in it. 


	11. You're still beautiful in my eyes

Chapter 11- You're still beautiful in my eyes  
  
"Then how did it happen?" Koji suddenly asked. "How'd what happen?" Izumi asked confused. "The burn marks on your hands," said Koji. Oh. Izumi's faint smile turned downwards. I'll tell you later. maybe. Okay, we're almost there anyway.  
  
"Where could Koji be," Takuya thought out loud. Everyone else was back already. Then Koji came out of the shrubs with Izumi. Everyone looked surprisingly at the tall Italian girl with the green eyes that complimented her shirt. Then Tommy ran up and shook Izumi's hand. Izumi raised one eyebrow and pulled Tommy closer to her so she could hug him.  
  
They set up a fire after getting reacquainted with Izumi. Izumi fell asleep right away. Tommy, Neemon, Takuya, and JP shortly followed. Izumi had had a hard day of thinking after all. "I wish I knew what really happened after she left," said Koji. "You can, do you remember the TV forest, well, we are in that forest." "If you want just say their name to a tree and tell it from what date on you want to know and it will show you," said Bokomon. "Really?" asked Koji. Yea. Koji said Izumi's name and from the time he wanted to know about and sure enough it started to show her in the car going to the airport, then the murdering, and the beating.  
  
That's horrible Koji said as he watched part of her life alone under the clear skies, unknowing that Izumi had woken up and was watching him sadly. When it was finished Koji turned around to see her looking at him, then the ground. He paused.  
  
I'm sorry, Koji said while sitting in front of her. "All I ever wanted was to see myself in the mirror and like what I saw," Izumi said calmly. "You don't have to worry about that, I already like what I see," said Koji smiling.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This chap is kind of sort. Sorry, didn't have much time because I have a big report on Greece to do. 


	12. Better late than never

Chapter 12- Better late than never  
  
He lifted her gaze from the ground with his finger under her chin. She stared into his dark stormy sea-blue eyes with guilt. They drew closer and closer until their lips touched each others in a long passionate kiss.  
  
He tightened his grip on her and said, "I'll always be right here with you Izumi, no harm will come to you anymore". She smiled while whispering in his ear. "I love you, Koji Minamoto, I always have, I always will." "I love you too Izumi, I love you too." They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The doors were all open for her now. Not keeping her locked in from the outside world. Not keeping her emotions hidden. Open for more, better experiences. All her sadness, gone. She was free. All though she could not forget her past, she remembered what she still had and would always have, friends. She was happy she wasn't afraid to make something of herself anymore because someone would be there for her, forever.  
  
************ THE END*************** 


	13. Thanks

-Thanks-  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review!!! I want to know what you think and if I should keep on writing more fics. Or maybe I just plain suck at writing. Sorry if you thought the chapters were really short but I like doing short chapters. I think it makes it easier on people. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read my story. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! Should I rewrite this story? Tell me because some people said I went to fast. As in it was confusing because everything was happening so quickly. Now that I think about it I did. I will re- write this story after I finish the story I just started "Twins x 2"! 


End file.
